Wild Hearts
by Zenea
Summary: Captured, Soi of the Fon pride finds herself in an unimagintable position. Either to be skinned or sold, a misterious woman appears to buy her. crappy summery...
1. Hunt

ok plz don't shoot me! But i'm going crazy, if I don't write about this I just know i'm gonna break somethin' in my room that I'll regret breaking!

Also my brother had found out my password to my account and managed to delete all of this story on Fanfiction :( sorry for those that were reading this but i'm puttin it back up!

Ok, imagine that Yoruichi and Soi Fon are demons, yes demons, there will be others that are but I haven't decided yet.

Yoruichi is a royal panther princess (yea...)

Soi Fon is a wild Cheetah. (bear with me... plz V.V)

* * *

A young cheetah lay in a cage, with humans sitting near. It was in it's teen years but still had the fluff on its neck. The young one was a female. Each time she moved the chains would rattle. The young female had no clue as to where she was going.

Weather or not the humans wanted to skin her when the fur was developed more or to sell her to people who liked to own _exotic pets_. She quivered at the word, she was a proud demoness from the Fon pack, she wouldn't be demoted to such a pathetic position. She sighed as her mind wondered back on how she came to be here.

Soi ran with her brothers through the forest chasing down their meal for the morning. This time it was something large, it was a teen elephant that had gotten separated from it's herd. She and her five brothers could easily over come the animal. They would wait for the opportune moment to move in and that moment was coming.

The elephant was head straight for the gorge. It stopped at the ledge and turned around in hopes of running the other way. Only to find six carniverous felines surronding it. No escape either way it looked.

The family was skilled and would not leave room for flaws. The animal made one last attempt to depend itself. By rearing on it's hind legs it made to squish them! But the earth beneath it couldn't support so much weight and crumbled away. It would not be killed by claws and fangs, instead it would be pierced by the spikes growing up from the ground.

They watched with dropped jaws as their meal fell to its doom. An almost sicking crunch was heard. More then a few groans ensued as it did. That was gonna be their meal! It would've put them over till the next day at least! Soi looked at her brothers and walked up to the edge of the gorge.

She could make out the elephants shape amoung the rocks. Her brothers were already sat down and catching their breaths. If a cheetah doesn't cool down after running very fast it will overheat causing brain damage. (true fact!)

She sighed and looked around, there was a way down. Motioning to her brothers she pointed out a narrow path way leading down to where the large corpse of meat landed.

"Do you think it safe? That's human territory!" exclaimed Suno. At that moment every pair of eyes fell onto the oldest, Satoshi. He was in deep thought even though he was slumped against a tree breathing very fast.

"We wait till darkness. Humans have poor eyesight, so we'll be safer."

How Soi wished he had been right...

The humans had gone to sleep but not her. She was scared although she would never admit it aloud. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight, the coyotes would be making their usual howls tonight. She wouldn't hear them though, they only cried at the clearing far west of here.

She rolled onto her side, then moved to a sitting position. One of the humans snorted in his sleep causing the fur on her back to stand. Shaking it off she began to lightly chirp.

(yes chirp, Cheetah's do this when they are calling to a family member or something like that)

(Can you tell that I watch too much National Geographic...? v_-; 'gets hit in the head with a rock')

The sun started to slowly creep his way up into the sky. She didn't notice that the humans had begun to wake up. She continued for two more minutes before slumping over in defeat. There was no reply to her calls.

* * *

Soi growled as the cart she was in rocked back and forth. She'd been moved to a different prison. Where other animals were, some were even demons. Out of the ones that were demons were herself, a bear cub, and two tigers; one white and one orange.

There were, from what she could tell, four others cramped into the cart. But they were pure beasts. She hissed as she felt the bear cub cuddle up next to her. It shivered but didn't move.

"Kid, move." she said in more of a harsher tone then she meant. He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please I'm scared-My mama was-" the cub couldn't continue, meaning that the mom was probably dead. With a heavy sigh she moved behind the cub and curled around it. She may have never carried any kits before but she knew how to act from watching everyone else in her pride.

"Do you have a name?" she asked curiously.

"Lucion... Luicon Fun..." he sniffed. She glanced at him with a little shock. The Fun were a tribe for Bears. From the little whispers she had heard over the past year, there was only one true remaining heir to that tribe.

Soi glanced over the the two tigers. The white one was much larger then the other one. She heard the white one whisper, "Kiyone it will be ok."

She shook her head and looked out the barred window. The moon was gone now. But the sky was lit with stars. She once again chirped in hopes that they would hear her, but she knew that they most likely wouldn't.

"Easy there, Soi." Her mother said as the little one had strayed too far for her liking. The little cub was chasing a butterfly when her mother picked her up by the scruff and carried Soi back to the rest of the litter.

"Soi! Soi!" her brothers chanted as they tackled their one and only sister. Out of the litter she was the runt. She growled at them playfully. Their mother kept a close eye as they played fighted. Soi was able to pin Shoji down even though he was much bigger then her.

"No fair!" he shouted. Soi was on the ground rolling around laughing. The wind shifted slightly causing her mother's ears to perk up and nose flare.

"Satoshi, Kenji, Saburo, Shiro, Suno, Soi!" she yelled. Each cub looked up at their mother. They all raced over but somehow Soi managed to trip and fall. When she regained her footing she looked at her mothers worried expression. Her brothers were hiding behind their mom looking behind Soi fearfully.

She slowly turned slowly to see more then a dozen golden eyes staring at her. Their coats were slick and black. They were much larger and looked more fiercer then her mom. She didn't turn her back she was too transfixed in those transfixing eyes. She chirpped in fear.

"Soi..." Her mothers voice didn't register in her mind. Suddenly she was surrounded by the black felines. She heard a young voice ask,

"Mommy what's going on?" A small version of the black felines pushed its way through two of the older ones. She tumbled right up to where Soi was, somehow landing in a sitting position.

"Oh! Hiya!" the cub exclaimed.

"Yoruichi! Get back to you're Auntie!" A strong almost man like voice exclaimed, displeased by the cubs curiousness.

"Oh but I wanna play with her!" she exclaimed pouting. Each panther broke their stares from the cheetah cub to the other cub. "What's your name?" she asked giving off a cheshire grin.

"S..Sh...aolin..."She stuttered, luckily Yoruichi was able to put all the words together.

"You can't do that, panthers don't play with cheetahs. We kill them." Soi was almost fearful of what one of the bigger cats said. Soi looked through the cracks between the panthers to see that her mother had sent her brothers away.

It happened so fast that Soi didn't know exactly what happened... only that she was caught by the scruff and everything moved fast. When it was over she was in a bush with her mothers last words filling her ears.

"Stay here-and beware of Panthers..."

Soi woke with a start, Lucion grunted in his sleep but did not wake. Her eyes darted around quickly. Still in the cart but the scenery outside the barred window, it was now that of a red satin curtain. She didn't know what would happen now. They weren't going to skin her that much was certain now-so that would only leave one other option... right?

* * *

Yea, sugar highs are fun but I get so tired afterwards. T.T


	2. Market

Enjoy, XD

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the characters in it

* * *

She woke sometime later to very small ray of sun that struck her left eye. She opened the opposite one and moved it lazily around. A large yawn escaped her lips soon after, showing off four very sharp canine teeth. Her ears twitched as a jingling sound could be heard. Looking at where it was coming from the wood seemed to open.

She growled at the sight of humans. The growling woke up Luicon whom shivered. One human after another took the chains out of the holes in the cart and pulled whatever beast was attached to it out. The chain around her neck rattled, a slight tug on her neck made her hiss at the man who did it.

"Come on now." he said in a gentle voice. He tugged lightly again. She wouldn't budge. The tall man sighed in frustration. Then he noticed Luicon, gently he picked up the bear cub, somehow managing to not have his hand bit off.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed as a larger man strode up to the three. "Get a move on, the buyers will be here in less the twenty minutes."

"Sorry Yammy but this one's being stubborn." Without warning a dark skinned hand picked her up by the scruff of the neck. A loud roar echoed throughout the building.

"You're too gentle, Ukitake. Ya gotta show these mangy beasts who's boss!" Yammy then strode off with the feline. Soi growled as she was tossed into a cage where other big cats were. Managing to swipe at Yammy leaving four red claw marks on his chest. Before he could strike back his name was yelled.

"I'm gonna get you for this..." he muttered as he locked the cage. Soi hissed at him as he walked away. Moving her attention to the other cages across from her. There were at least two or more kinds of big cats there. But none, (and I mean _None)_ were cheetahs.

Soi never wavered under the stares off all the silted eyes. They were either out of curiosity or dislike. She kept eye contact with them as her mind wonder where they had taken Lucion, this made the normally uptight feline... uneasy.

* * *

"Princess please!" A maid exclaimed as she held out a purple dress.

The dark skinned woman took the dress and examined it before tossing it aside with the maid running over to get it. With a simple roll of her eyes, she put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She liked the human fashions better then the animal skin that everyone else wore in the kingdom.

"Being stubborn as usual, Yoruichi." a voice said from the doorway. She turned around and grinned widely.

"You made it!" she exclaimed tackling the man. "Thought you told me that you were busy with that shop of yours!" she then eyed him suspiciously.

"Yea things came up and I decided to let Jinta watch over it while I'm visiting." Kisuke explained adjusting his hat. Yoruichi got off him and turned around swiftly. A gust of wind made its way into her room from the open window.

"Oh..." she whispered. "Hey Kisuke. Let's blow this joint!" she yelled jumping out the window.

~2 days later~

"Right this way, please!" a voice yelled as a crowd of about a dozen or so buyers followed the scrawny man.

"We have a real treat for you all today. Its been over thirty years since one has been caught!" he said as he strode through a threshold. They followed him till he stopped. The lights came on to reveal several felines.

From tigers to lions. To leopards and cougars. The crowd followed him and a few had stopped to stare at some of the felines, thinking about whether or not to buy them.

"Mind you all, this one's feisty! So stay back." he warned. He led them to a cage where Soi sat staring at them. They gasped and whispered amongst themselves. They'd never seen such a creature and it was getting on Soi's nerves. Her mind was set on getting out of this place along with Luicon.

"Well, what should we start the bidding at? 50?" the scranny man asked looking around.

"50."

"60."

"150!" a female voice yelled, all became silent. The woman who spoke stepped forward, she wore a cloak that hid her features.

"160!" someone else yelled. The woman turned slightly and stared at the man who yelled out the higher number. He gulped hard before shakily saying. "On second thought, never mind!" He then dashed out of the room.

"Well um...150? Do I hear 155? Going once, twice, sold to the lady." Soi could see the chesire grin that was plastered onto her face. The woman walked up to the cage and knelt down.

"Never thought I'd find you, _Soi_." the voice said with a slight purr.

Immediately her head snapped up, eyes meeting golden ones. That was her mistake...

Her body froze like a pop-sickle. Those eyes... she knew them. It was that cub...

"You..." she whispered squinting her eyes. The dark skinned demonness just grinned as she reached through the bars of the cage to pet Soi behind the ears.

"No wonder you were caught. You've not learned to shape shift." A growl came from Soi but nothing more. She was paralyzed and Yoruichi knew it.

"Yoruichi," a man wearing a hat called out as he came up to her. "Pay the man, Urahara." She said tossing him a three pouches of money. Urahara then walked towards the auctioneer and handed the money to him.

"Pleasure doing bussniuss with you, Madam." the man said with a smirk. Yoruichi reached into her pocket and withdrew a rope. Soi didn't register in her mind that the cage was open nor that her paws were moving. By the time she did notice anything, she and the other two were three miles away from that place.

As if on cue she stopped and pulled back causing the rope to strain. Yoruichi only chuckled as Kisuke, who had offered to take the rope a few minutes ago, tried to pull her along. But Soi wasn't budging. Then an idea popped into her head. She suddenly let the rope slack.

"There," Kisuke said triumply only to have the cheetah pounce on him. Soi's teeth weren't meant for fighting, only killing what she needed to survive. Sinking her teeth into his shoulder, he let go of the rope. Without a moment's hesitation she bound off, using her god given speed to get away.

Luicon squeezed through the bars of his cage and formed into a little boy. One thing was on his mind, find the cheetah that had been so kind to him. He grabbed a small blanket that was lying on a crate before wrapping it around his waist. Then he set off with the intention of finding her.

Ukitake was cleaning out some stalls when he noticed something odd. Where two tigress should've been there were instead two women with feline features.

"They're demons," Unohara's voice said causing the man to jump two feet.

"Don't sneak up on me! You know I get jumpy whenever someone does!" he exclaimed with a hand over his heart.

"Back to the point. Those two don't belong here." Unohara said as she took out her key.

"You'll be taking a huge risk." Ukitake said watching as she opened the door.

"I know, but these two should be somewhere else, besides here." The kind looking woman looked up at Ukitake. "Take the orange one and take care of her. I'll take the white one."

The white haired man almost paled but at looking into the eyes of the tigress he sighed.

"Alright."

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled as she watched Soi run away. "Why'd I hand you the rope again?" she exclaimed while shaking the man by his collor.

"Cause _you_ thought it was a good idea at the time..." he said holding his shoulder. "I might have rabies now..." he whispered.

Yoruichi sighed in frustration, "Go back to Pan'la, Kisuke. Tell mum and pop that I'll be late." not even bothering to listen to his reply she disappeared in a puff of black smoke. There where she once stood was a fairly large panther. Without hesitation she bound off after the cheetah.

Yoruichi knew that she could hardly match with Soi's speed, least in her demon form. But she knew this area better then the cheetah did. As well as the fact that cheetah's could only sprint for two to four minutes (not sure if that's true or not) Taking a left, she plunged into the heavy forest that the other feline's scent had gone into.

'You won't escape me, little one. Not this time.'

she thought as she jumped over a fallen tree.

Soi's walked out of the bushes and up to a small pond. There she collapsed onto her side, her gut going up and down rapidly. She could hold out on resting two minutes longer then her brothers but she'd pushed it far behond her limits. At the sound of a twig snapping her ears perked up.

The bushes around her rustled. She couldn't defend herself while her body was cooling down. Her eyes darted around as she prepared for the worst. Suddenly a little boy jumped out of the bushes and straight up to her.

Arms latching onto her neck, she sat there stunned. "I thought I'd never find you! Wahhh!" the boy cried. He pulled back after a minute, vigerously whipping his tear stained face.

"Luicon...?" she asked slightly sniffing the air. It was him.

"You remember my name! I'm so happy!" he then latched himself onto her again crying once more. She sighed, shook him off gently, then say up slowly.

"How are you...?" she began only to have him intrupt.

"All bears know how to shapeshift by the age of two!" He grinned, "Don't cheetahs...?" he asked cocking his head sideways.

Soi looked away in shame, the elders had decided to _ban _everyone from shapeshifting, due to the mistake of her _great-great-great _grandmom, who had fallen in love with a human and worse had kits with him. That mainly, didn't sit too well with the Fong clan.

"I never did get your name," he suddenly said. This boy...this bear cub... spoke so randomly.

"You talk pretty well for a four year old..." she muttered. "Soi Fon is my name."

"Actually I'm turning six..." he counted on his fingers, "in four days!"

"Found ya," a voice said from the bushes. Soi was taken by surprise when a panther jumped out of the bushes before pouncing on her. She growled at the panther, she'd been pinned.

"Get off me! Bitch!" she yelled trying to push her off. The panther seemed to frown.

"I didn't want to use this on ya but you're bein' a stubborn kitty." the panther disappeared and was replaced by Yoruichi! Her dark hands reached into her pocket from which she withdrew a collar. To get Soi to stop struggling, Yoruichi held Soi's face in her hands and locked eyes. Causing her to become still almost instantly. Soi mentally cursed herself for letting this monster calm her, she was a proud cheetah, not a weak sappy kit.

"There," Yoruichi stated getting off the cheetah who layed still. "An obedience collor, I won't take it off till you learn to control yourself." she said playfully with a wink.

Soi was only brought back by Luicon shaking her. He was glaring at the panther who just blinked several times. Soi rolled onto her side and into a sitting position. She made to pounce, only to have her body twitch before she sat back down involentarily.

"That won't work," Yoruichi said grinning. She wasn't going to use the collor but with the little stunt Soi just pulled, there wasn't much room for other opitions.

"You let Soi go!" Luicon yelled trying to pummel her kneecaps, since he couldn't reach her face. Yoruichi looked down with a look of slight amusment before lifting him up.

"Who might you be, little cub?" she asked with a small smile.

"Luicon, Luicon Fun, now put me-" he was cut off by her hugging him.

"You're soo adorable!" She exclaimed twirling. Soi sat looking at them, her left eye was twiching.

'This panther is strange... maybe she's different... wait, no! All of her kind are cold blooded murderers!'

she yelled mentally.

"Well, shall we go?" Yoruichi asked setting the little bear boy down. Luicon blinked many times before nodding. Soi's jaw dropped, what the heck was the cub thinking?

"You might wanna shut your trap, it attracts flies." Yoruichi said playfully. Immeditally she shut it with a growl. Without another word Yoruichi walked off with Luicon following.

"Oi, Soi Fon!" Yoruichi yelled back, "Come here." Her body moved on it's own, she stopped right behind Yoruichi. A glare was plastered on her face.

"Good girl," Yoruichi said bending down before placing a small kiss onto her forehead. If cheetah's could blush then that is what Soi would be doing. "My home's about thirty miles from here. So let's get goin'." she stated lifting Luicon onto her back.

A moment later she sprinted off, with Soi following her. Soi noted that the panther seemed to be faster in her human form, yet she'd came after her in her demon form. She pushed this matter away when Yoruichi sped up, her paws unwillingly did the same.


	3. Campfire Stories

Luicon came back from the small woods with twigs and sticks. The sun was going down so Yoruichi decided to stop, mainly because she felt like it... and to try to chat with Soi Fon. Luicon put all the sticks into a pile and watched as Yoruichi lit them with what humans called a _lighter_.

"That's cool!" Luicon said watching as the sticks caught fire nearly at once.

"You've.. never seen a fire before?" Yoruichi asked curiously. Luicon shook his head.

"The clans and tribes of the out lands don't know of human's inventions.." Soi Fon muttered.

"Outlands?" Yoruichi whispered, "Never been there." Soi lifted her head and glared at the black devil, she was lying. A long period of time passed before anyone spoke.

"Sooo..." Yoruichi began, "How many clans are in the _Out lands_?"

"Four clans." Soi muttered.

"Which one do you belong too?" Yoruichi asked with her head tilted.

"The Fong clan..." Soi said with a very small hint of sadness.

Luicon seemed to notice the tension between the two, "H-Honey is good!" he shouted causing both felines to jump. After a moment of recovery Yoruichi giggled lightly, nodding her head in agreement.

Luicon and Yoruichi then had a very large chat of how many ways honey could be put to use. Soi lost interest fast and was currently staring up at the sky. She wasn't aware that Luicon had curled up beside her and had already fallen fast asleep.

"You seemed troubled by something," Yoruichi said earning a small sigh from Soi. "Also how'd you end up in the auction house anyways?" she was asking too many questions for Soi fon's liking. A long period of silence went by.

"Oh well, guess it's none of my business." Yoruichi said with a sigh, she turned her head sideways and set her face in her palm. She kept an eye cracked open. A smirk hidden behind her palm.

"It was my fault..." Soi whispered looking up at the sky once more. Yoruichi turned her full attention to the cheetah now.

* * *

The six cheetah's slowly made their way down to where the elephant had fallen. The stench was foul after all it had been there since morning. They used caution, hiding behind boulders every so often. The group reached their meal to find it had already been mostly devoured.

Nose's flared as they smelled the area around the dead animal. Soi's ears twitched as a pebble rolled towards her.

"It was lions," Satoshi said. His eyes fell on Soi who was walking away from them. Her nose close to the ground. Soi stopped at what seemed to be a small cave covered with leaves. She eyed it up and down before slowly going into it.

"SOI! STOP!" Satoshi yelled trying to run to her. She turned around as something snapped shut behind her. She was trapped. In panic Soi smashed her sides against the walls of whatever she was in. The leaves fell away to reveal silver bars. Her brothers tried to find a way to get her out of the contraption.

A loud bang rang out causing everyone to look at where it came from. Satoshi was more frantic now, as he tried to gnaw the bars off. He managed to get one bent in half before another shot rang out. This time he told everyone to flee. He frantically bent another bar. Although he was a demon his stength wasn't as good as it should be. A weak heart made him that way.

Soi stared at her brother with a puzzled yet scared look. He looked at her before whiping his head around. He slowly got off the cage and turned around, the fur on his tail puffed up. Through failed atempts she tried to pear out of the cage to see what the hell was going on.

"Well, would you look what we got here." A voice chuckled, "Two kitties." Satoshi growled slightly.

Satoshi backed up a bit, teeth bared to the fullest. Soi was temporaly blinded by a light shining in her eyes. A human was now in front of the cage. He bent down to her level.

"It's a female." another voice said. "I put it around seven or eight." her eye twitched, although her young coat had not fully shead, she was infact seventeen.

'Stupid humans...' she thought. Satoshi turned fully on the man, lunging at him. The man yelled out as Satoshi jerked and pulled on the limb he had in his jaws.

"Take it out!" one yelled.

"I can't get a clear shot!" another yelled. Soi saw out of the corner of her eye a flash of silver, a clicking sound, then a loud bang. The sound somewhat scared her as she'd began to once more smash her sides against the bars.

A low moan came, she stopped and stared at her brother who lay on his side wincing in pain. It was happening all over again. Only this time, the white devils were to blame. The last thing she recalls is a sharp pain then darkness.

* * *

Yoruichi had let one tear slip from her eye. No one should be put through that. With a mental nod she would make sure to give this poor feline a good home, away from all of that chaos. Yoruichi would have to teach the wild demon everything she knew.

"Che... why would you care though?" Soi whispered mostly to herself. _'White devils, black devils... they're all the same... murderers...' _

"I do care." Yoruichi said with all seriousness. Nothing came afterwards. The two felines found themselves falling asleep.

The dawn broke over the trees and the trio were off without hesitation. Yoruichi would try every once and awhile to chat more with the cheetah but would only receive mumbles or growls. She couldn't understand why Soi detested her so much.

"Here we are!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she stopped at two large gates made of Mithrel. She knocked on it once. "Oi! Open up!" When no reply came she put her hands on her hips.

"Guess we go in the back way." Soi followed reluctantly, her mind far from silent.

'What is this demoness problem...? Why does she persist on talking to me? Maybe...'

Soi tripped over her own feet as she was about to think something that would've made her sick. A small squeak came from her lips as she landed. Yoruichi stopped momentarily, looking back to see what the little squeak was about. A smirk appeared on her face.

"You're clumsy aren't you?" Yoruichi said extending a hand to Soi. She looked at it intently before swiping at it. Then something occurred to Soi, she could still control herself as long as that black devil didn't make an order. She then got in a pouncing position only to have Yoruichi hold up her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said waving it back and forth. "That collar works even if I don't say anything. I just have to think it." Yoruichi was giggling when she saw the cheetah fuming.

"I swear I'll find a way out of this place... and away from you." Soi said glaring. Yoruichi frowned slightly before a slight tug on her sleeve bought her attention to the little bear cub. A slight rumble came from his tummy.

"Aw, you must be hungry." She said rubbing his head. "Don't worry there's plenty of food in the castle... er... if you can call it that..." she muttered the last part. Sighing she motion for the two to follow. A few moments later she knelt down and parted some bushes, to reveal a nice hole in the wall.

Yoruichi squeezed through first followed by Luicon, and a pissed off Soi Fon. They came out in an ally way. Yoruichi then proceeded to walk out of the ally. Soi Fon felt her own stomach growl but she pushed it aside. Her eyes scanned over the landscape.

Strange wooden structures were built everywhere, they differed in size and shape. Many scents mingled with others and made it hard to tell what was what. But the strangest sight was the very large and pink thing rolling around in the dirt. It looked like a boar... but it didn't have tusks. Her nose scrunched up as they passed other strange creatures.

One was short, gray, and looked like it could've been a relative of wild horses. The next one was tall with perky ears, a gray coat and looked to be underweight. Another came in various colors and made clucking sounds. One in particular made a shrieking sound causing her ears to lay back. Soi tried to ignore the noisy shrieking.

Stopping in her tracks she turned to the strange bird like thing and roared as loud as she could. The shrieking stopped and the strange bird fell off the... 'stump' he was perched on. Yoruichi covered her mouth and held her gut to stop herself from rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Wow, you shut Old Ben up quick!" she said through restrained laughs.

"It was getting on my nerves..." Soi simply whispered. There was sudden silence before someone came out of a wooden structure with a long piece of fashioned wood. The man pointed it at her, a loud bang went off. Soi's eyes widened as she recalled that sound. That sound made her want to flee but her body wasn't responding.

"That's enough, John. You'll not shoot at my..." Yoruichi struggled to find a word, "My _protege_." The old man pulled the gun out of her grip. Soi looked from where the black devil had been to where she was...

'How did she... and what did she just say?'

her mind yelled. _'Protage? I don't think so.'_

"You best be keepin' an eye out. I find tat thing on my property, I swears I'll shoot it." he said going back inside. Yoruichi sighed heavily before looking at Soi with a glare. It was the first time since they'd been together that Soi'dseen her actually show any other emtion beside goofying off.

Not a word was spoke but Soi seemed to get the silent message. The trio walked through the buildings and strange structures. Luicon was asking what was what and how come it was there. Although Soi liked the kid there was a limit on how much chatter she could handle. Her eyes now fell onto the structure that now lay in front of her.

A very large tree that was at least seven elephants wide, how long it was who knew? It was tall enough to reach up into the clouds. Yoruichi sighed and pushed something open.

"Welcome to your new home. The_ castle _of Pan'la." she entered the tree with the other two following with caution. Soi would've jumped out of her skin if it wasn't securely attached. A woman with the same color of skin as Yoruichi came flying down the... bumpy hill? Her head cocked to the side as she stared at the women.

At the last second Yoruichi side-stepped causing the woman who'd lept at her crash into the floor... that was strangely slippery. The body twitched before it got up swiftly, turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know how worried I've been? You send Kisuke here with that terrible message, your papa and I were almost in panic!" she said in a whine.

"I'm fine mama.. er what did Kisuke tell you?" her mouth twitched as the man could come with a million different ways to break the news instead of sticking to what he was told to say.

"He said you got lost!" her mama exclaimed with those big teary eyes. Yoruichi shook her head.

"I didn't get lost mama. I had a small problem so I had to stop and catch it." she said with a grin. Her mom's eyes then fell on the small bear cub and cheetah, then back to her daughter That went on for about two minutes before she exclaimed.

"Why is there a cheetah here?"

* * *

Ok, thanx for readin' but I need a break.


	4. Rooms & Human Guise

Do not own bleach

* * *

"I bought her, the bear cub is a tag-along." Yoruichi said rubbing the back of her head.

"Why would you buy her?" her Mama asked out of plain curiosity, but even then it pissed Soi off. It wasn't her choice who bought her, sadly it just happened to be this black devil.

"I have my reasons, Mama." Yoruichi stated. With a sigh her mama stood, walked over to Soi before excepting her. She ran a clawed finger along her spine causing the cheetah to shiver slightly. Then she expected the teeth, claws, fur and gender. At the last part Soi jumped away from her with a snarl.

"Well, I don't think she has any diseases. Although, she's underweight for my tastes." Yoruichi's mama stated before moving onto Luicon who was currently looking around the room. Yoruichi smacked her hand to her head, her mama used to be a vet which only made it worse when she brought any creature home-demon or not.

"They both seem to be in good shape, but still underweight." Yoruichi then smiled weakly before picking Luicon up.

"Thank you for your assessments Mama, but I think I'm gonna go." with each word she took a step up the bumpy hill. Soi felt a slight shock go through her, growling she followed the black devil up the strange hill. When they were out of ear shot of her crazy mom Yoruichi spoke.

"Sorry about that, Mama gets carried away sometimes."

"I like her, she's reminds me of my mommy... only mommy was taller and bigger." Luicon said with a hint of sadness.

"Where is your Mommy?" Yoruichi asked only to have Soi hiss. A moment later the bear cub began to cry. In shock the panther nearly dropped him. The crying was loud and sound like she was beating him with a large stick.

"Now look what you've done! Do you ever think before you open that large gap in your face?" Soi Fon yelled with her paws over her ears. Yoruichi didn't know what to do, she had a crying cub in her hands and a cringing cheetah at her feet.

"Put him down!" Soi exclaimed. She did as she was told and set Luicon down, he was still crying. The cheetah then walked up to him her ears laid flat against her head. Sitting next to Luicon before putting a paw around him. She then pulled him to her and to Yoruichi surprise and Soi Fon's relief, he stopped.

"You're good with Kids I see." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"Maybe..." Soi Fon said looking away from the black devil, her face would be a little red if her fur could change colors.

"So...Sorry, *sniff*" Luicon whispered clutching onto Soi, his face buried deep within her chest.

"What is all this comontion?" a deep voice said from the shadows.

"_Aizen..._" Yoruichi muttered with a glare. "What are you doing here?" she then asked.

"Didn't your parents tell you? I'm now the G_eneral_ of the army." he looked at Soi Fon who in turn held Luicon in place with her paw. This man wasn't a human, that much she was sure off.

"Oh well, good for you. Now if you don't mind, go away." Yoruichi demanded pointing down the stairs. Aizen smiled which sent a chill up Soi's spine. When his footsteps dyed out only then did Yoruichimove. It was painfully obvious that she had major trust issues with that man.

* * *

The trio walked and walked till finally Yoruichi stopped at a orange door. Pushing it open Yoruichi went inside with the other two cautiously walking in.

"This is my room," Yoruichi explained, "And you will be sleeping in here with me, Soi Fon. But Luicon you'll be sleeping in the room next to mine. My very distant little cousin won't mind if I let you borrow her room." A small groan came from Soi but that only made the panther grin. The last thing on her list was to be alone with the panther.

The bear cub stared at the panther with stars in his eyes. "I get my own room? Er...what's a room? Is it like a cave?"

"Er..." Yoruichi began, "I suppose it's... My cousin doesn't visit often so it should be alright. It's the blue door next to mine." Without a moments pause the bear cub was gone.

"Also, after you've had your meal for tonight, I'm going to start teaching you how to transform and fight."

"Che, I don't think so." Soi Fon growled out, only to have Yoruichi sigh in frustration.

"You just don't get it do you?" She asked, in turn Soi Fon gave the panther a questioning look.

"If you can't transform or fight in _human_ form, you'll just be caught again or killed. And besides," Yoruichi looked the stubborn cheetah in the eyes. "You don't really have a choice in the matter."

* * *

Soi could feel the stares from the other black devils as she lay next to Yoruichi. They sat on weird looking stumps with legs. And despite her un-trusting nature, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know what everything was, she felt stupid not knowing.

"Dinner is served," An elderly human stated. A moment later more then twelve people came out carrying flat stones? But when one shined in the light Soi Fon knew that they couldn't be stones. The strange things were then set in front of each panther. Once the twelve people disappeared into the room they came out of, they all said in union,

"Bonapetie." clanking and scraping sounds ensued a moment afterwards. Her eyes went from each panther that she could see before they fell onto the strange rocks in front of her. Each had a good size dent in them. One held milk and the other had cut up meat, a large orange stick, and green sticks. (Carrots, green beans. Hehe)

Looking up at the black devil she glared, it could be very well poisoned. With the fork still in her mouth Yoruichi felt daggers sticking into her shoulder, turning slightly she looked down at Soi.

"Eat your food or go hungry." she whispered. A low growl came from Soi as she pushed the different colored sticks away from the meat with her paw. Before chowing down on the meat her eyes fell on Luicon who was currently slurping down a bowl of soup. He stopped briefly before grinning at Soi Fon, his face covered in soup.

Turning back to her own meal she chewed on the tasty meat. It wasn't poisened... glancing briefly up at Yoruichi she wondered why had the black devil bought her...? To get answers from the woman that would mean that she would have to open up, and trust her...

_Oh lord,_ she thought. _Well... it could be worse... I could be stuck on a wall instead of here..._

* * *

It had been three months since Soi Fon arrived at the panther village (I'll give it a name...) Troyal (_). Luicon had made friends with the panther cubs and often rough-housed with them. He'd grown about half of his current size, it was almost scary how fast bear cups get. As for the turning human and learning to fight... well that wasn't going so well.

* * *

"Concentrate! Focus on your goal and you'll become a human!" Yoruichi stated in frustration. Soi Fon was making half the effort to follow orders and it was becoming a real strain. Yoruichi wanted to gain her trust but the cheetah always seemed to jump back from it. Said cheetah was sitting down her eyes closed, she was trying to focus but it was hard with Luicon running around with his new friends, laughing and tackling each other.

"I'm trying. But they aren't helping." She whispered the last part but Yoruichi caught it. Putting her index finger and thumb near her lips she made a very loud and shrill whistle. The cubs stopped what they were doing and all ran up to the tall woman.

"You called Miss. Yoru-sensei!" they all said in union. Each resembled a child with black ears and tails, save for Luicon. Yoruichi smiled like a teacher would.

"It's nearly time for lunch, why don't you all run along and get cleaned up."

"Hai!" they said in union again. Soon the garden was quite save for the water in the fountain. The panther turned to Soi Fon with a smug look on her face.

"There now you should be able to concentrate." Soi Fon rolled her eyes, _Smart alec, devil_. She thought before closing her eyes. "Now I want you to take in two deep breaths." Soi Fon did as told. "Ok, now picture a female human body without any features." At this Soi's eyes wanted to open just to glare at the black devil. "Don't open your eyes."

The cheetah gritted her teeth and imagined the human body. No eyes, Hair, nose or mouth, appeared on it. "I see it." She mumbled.

"Now, I want you to picture yourself in front of it. Then go towards it. And when I count to ten open your eyes."

In her mind which was a desert plain, with a forest on both ends. The faceless human body was slumped against a tree on the south and she stood on the right. Her paws cautiously moved towards it. The faceless body didn't move and now she stood in front of it. Her face was leveled with the motionless body.

"One." Sounded in her ears.

"Two."

"Three." The body twitched before gripping onto her front legs.

"Four."

"Five." With wide eyes she watched as the once motionless body began to mold onto her.

"Six."

"Seven." It didn't hurt, but her body felt like clay.

"Eight."

"Nine." She inhaled deeply and sharp. Her body felt weird.

"Ten."

The cheetahs eyes snapped open. Her vision was hazy and everything was out of focus. Had it worked? A gust of wind shivered down her spine. Her front legs clutched onto something rough yet smooth, but her legs didn't feel like legs anymore. She brought her paws-well now they looked different, like a human hands! She felt something drape over her shoulders.

"Good job." Yoruichi smiled and rubbed the cheetah's arm in congratulations. Soi Fon made to stand but ended up failing miserably. A deep laugh came from the black devil. "Now all we have to do is teach how to walk upright."

A yelp came from Soi when Yoruichi picked her up, bridal style. Yoruichi made her way to the fountain where she gently say Soi Fon down. "Have a look see." She gestured to the water with a smile.

Carefully Soi leaned over and looked into the water. A pale yet slightly tinted yellow face stared back at her. Her eyes were still slit and her teeth were still sharp. And the nails she had were sharp too. The rest looked completely different. Her hair was black with short bangs and two very long stands of hair cascading over her tiny shoulders. Her eyes then fell down onto her stomach, which was smooth. But the two mounds a little ways from her shoulders were awkward looking to her.

"What are these..?" She asked pointing to her chest. Yoruichi coughed while laughing. "Don't laugh at me!" Soi exclaimed, she attempted to stand to get away but ended up falling into the fountain, the blanket that had been keeping her warm (and covered!) was now drenched. A little bit of blood dripped out of Yoruichi nose at this sight.

"Um I... those... another time." She stuttered. Yoruichi then helped Soi out of the fountain before quickly taking her back to her room. The servents stared at the two as they pasted.

"God can't they mind their own bees wax." Yoruichi mumbled while setting Soi on the bed. The panther then went to a large wooden stump that was both tall and very wide. Soi recalled that Yoruichi had called it a dresser.

"Hold up your arms." Yoruichi ordered, a very baggy yellow and black stripped long sleeved T-shirt was in her hands. Soi Fon looked to the side but did as Yoruichi asked. The cheetah was starting to trust Yoruichi but she couldn't let go of the past. The odd shirt was put over her head and covered went down to the Soi's Knees.

"Now I'll dry your hair off. You'll catch a cold if I don't." Yoruichi then strode off to the bathroom. **Weirdo... **Soi Fon thought. She fell back onto the bed and crawled up to the pillow. What was _a cold_anyway...? She wondered. She curled up in a ball and shut her eyes. Would she return to normal once she fell asleep? Or stay in this awkward guise. She didn't know...

Her mind then fell to the land of nod.

* * *

Anyways hope you enjoyed this chappy ^^


	5. Notice to the Readers!

Although I hate to inform all who have been waiting for me to update my stories, I find myself unable to get past this long never ending writers block...

And because of this I have lost interest in watching Bleach and alot of animes... I still like them but the ones that I watch go on for far to long. So to all who read this I really am sorry that you won't be able to read anymore from the stories that I have put up.

If someone wishes to take over the writing of the unfinished work that I have, message me. I don't like this idea, but as the readers, you all deserve to see the end of these stories.

I don't know if I'll ever get past the stupid writers block but if I do... I won't post any story until I am truly finished writing.

This story has been adopted by jeune rye.


End file.
